falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Conservative Conference 582AER 2/3 - Economic Policy, Foreign Policy
CCU Spokesperson on Economics, Bernard Cazeneuve MP. "It is no secret, indeed it's actually very public, that our economy is in shatters. Briefly, I want to reflect on things previously said by this party. During the referendum on Veldunium and Hastiga, I said, and I quote: 'We are looking at, Mr Speaker, around losing 911 billion and that's just raw figures. That's around a 12 per cent cut from the armed forces. That's cut to the education budget. That's a reduction to social programs and local government funding.' When the Buy Falleen, Hire Falleen Act was going through Parliament, Jeremy Corbyn said, and again I quote: 'First it's the free market. Then it's the free people. I thought we had moved on from a time where free markets were seen as evil. Mr Speaker, it's a simple fact. The freer the market, the freer the people. When this government introduce intervention and regulations on where to buy products, that's when we see true state control; that's when the markets become enclaved and enslaved.' Back in the election, an economic spokesperson for this party said: 'The Conservatives believe in small state, less tax. We do not believe that the taxpayer should be blamed for the failure of previous governments through ramped up taxes. Higher taxes is punishment of the hard working taxpayer.' Just to name a few examples. The political fact is plain and simple: we've known our economy is going to keep fall and we've known that the current scheme of things haven't worked. Yet is was only us, the Conservatives, who continued to warn of economic collapse. It was only us who offered an economic plan which would provide security and stability. Let me allow me to tell you the policy of this party in regards to the economy, businesses and growth. As said before, we believe in the ideas of individualism, monetarism, entrepreneurship and fiscal conservatism. You cannot spend what you have not earned. You create wealth through hard work and dedication. It is not government which creates job, it's businesses. Sound money, strong defense, standing up for your country, those things inform our policy and those things make conservatives, Conservatives. '' ''The Conservatives offer a scheme called 'Economic Recovery Program'. Firstly, lower marginal tax rates. Secondly, deregulate. Thirdly, hold down government spending. Fourthly, bring about low inflation. The four point-plan of the Economic Recovery Program. Over a three year period we are going to slash down taxes, as our manifesto will cover. Fiscal responsibility and conservatism must be allowed to open the door. The taxpayer does not exist to fund the Government. We need substantial relief for the hardworking taxpayers and put people back to work. We need to fix the problems and not say we fixed the things that are fine and in working order. I said it before, I'll say it again: Now we must call time on Falleenization. Let's not forget the events surrounding us, either. Thousands of soldiers will be coming home without a job. That just is not right, not a bit. The Conservatives will give soldiers Credit Domestic Relief, allowing for priority in employment. Businesses will be allowed to expand, small and large. The Prompt Payment Code will ensure large businesses cannot exploit small ones and Government purchasing of goods and supply shall come from small, local businesses at a rate of minimum of 28 per cent. To be absolutely clear: we are the only party who will return life to normalcy with Happy Days. Employment, money to spend, new technology, family life and most of all, the realization of the Falleeen dream." Under-Secretary of State for Alliance Affairs and CCU Spokesperson on Foreign Affairs, Rt. Hon. Alan Duncan MP. "We are on the brink of something special: a world at peace. We shouldn't be fooled, however. A world at peace is not a world at harmony. As James Brokenshire proclaimed to parliament, 'the conquest of peace, Mr Speaker, deserves the best of all mankind. This opportunity for peace and peaceful cooperation may never come again.' We need to redesign our foreign policy. For too long we have been set on acting as babysitter to the World. While, yes, we can participate in the world's economic life, we must have a free hand in international relations. We can be, and should be, the financier of world trade and by doing this, we can create an open door policy for investment in Falleen industries. '' ''The overwhelming goal of our foreign policy should be to keep Falleentium at peace. We should engage in intentional agreements based on law and order, not military force. Triumph at home is far greater than some forgotten part of the world. How do we achieve intentional agreements based on law and order? The establishment of an Association of Nations which gives each nation an equal footing, allowing for all men, of all creeds, the chance to be represented on the world stage. It is our hopeful aspiration to contribute whatever we can towards the elimination of the causes of any war. '' ''The illusion and false mask of world domination has led to a temper of progress and growth. We need allies, not enemies. We need trade, not materialists. We need talent, not wrongdoing. '' ''Let's be grateful to be born into an Empire of wealth, opportunity and hope. My fellow countrymen, the common works of man is responsible for human justice. It is therefore crucial that we look after ourselves, as brothers and sisters. We seek no more than the opportunity to live out our lives. The answer to our issues are quite simple: we, as men, have created the issues we face and by the will of the Gods, we, as men, can fix those issues. '' ''I have seen first hand, as a Government Minister, the enormous array of the world ills. I've met with foreign leaders, foreign nationals and my brothers. The ills are not something we can fix, alone. It has to be a collective effort which can only be achieved when the Nations of the World, free and unfree, come together. Believe me. In this generation, we live in times of danger and uncertainty. We must work on those things here at home. Why add to the fire by forcing our beliefs upon other peoples of the world? History has marked out our road: it is a shaping road which will lead us into a time of great prosperity. Work of our hands will build that road; not others. It is our responsibility, our goal and our mission to build a better nation for all men. For the return to normalcy means we continue to build a straight road, not a road with many bumps and obstacles, but a straight road to success." CCU Chief Whip, Parliamentary, Gavin Williamson MP. "My fellow free man, my brother, my sister. When we are born, do we understand the concept of freedom or hate? No, it's a value taught to us. Much like we taught that we live in a free and rich land; we are indoctrinated to hate and feel hate. And if you were to ask each man what freedom meant to them, you would get a different answer each time. But there is a common agreement among men. Freedom is a birth right; not a gifted right and therefore it is not within the power of any Government to misuse, revoke or modify each man's right to be free. '' ''Government is not the solution to our problems. Indeed, Government is the problem. '' ''The right to freedom is the birth of all other rights. If freedom is impeded, then all other rights are impeded. What we ought to remember is that we inherit Earth only for a short time. We must consider what we want to do in that time. And our answer is this: leave is in a better place than when we inherited it. A better world where freedom is a birth right; a better world where all men can sing and enjoy the full fruits of life. I speak of a world where men control their own lives, not government. A world where men are above government, not the other way around. Our Empire is not perfect but it's the best we've got. Let's work to make it even better. Living for today, working for tomorrow. '' ''All we need to begin with is a dream that we can do better than before. If we have faith and determination and if we work hard, that dream will come true; much like any other dream. The time for action is now. The time a return to normalcy is now. If faith, in unity and in love, let's create a Government which is not over the people, but under the people. We have many roles to play in life, no one needs a Government telling them how to fulfill these roles, but rather it should serve to benefit the people - doing as we, the people, so ask. My friends, we need to give Falleentium back it's optimism and sense of pride. When the Great Flag flatters, we should all stand that little taller. Let's have a renewed faith in freedom, liberty and justice. I believe all men, all women, should be individuals - not a number, not a name on a list, not a database entry. A man's right to work as he will, to spend what he earns, to own property, to have the state as servant and not as master are the essence of a free nation, a free economy and a free world. We must work towards that, above all else. And, and, leave well alone. If something's not broken: do not fix it. The Conservatives do not believe it is the States responsibility to nanny every single man; but rather help every man who hopes and desires for a better life. '' ''Freedom starts here, in this land. Let's preserve it and allow future generations to look back and proudly proclaim: they did it right, they kept the faith." Category:The Imperial Constitution